Girlfriend
by ifellinlovewith6guys
Summary: When rich guy, Hitsugaya Toshiro, finds a poor girl, Kuchiki Rukia, to be his "girlfriend", what happens? REWRITING
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

I have decided to rewrite the story to make it flow better, so I hope you will still enjoy this story.

* * *

Déjà vu. Walking down the pavement, all Toshiro could feel was this. The pine trees lining side by side by the pavement he was currently walking down. The street lights, where one was blinking, the bulb fusing, just 5 trees down. Looking down, he saw the same light brown leather shoes that _she _had gotten for him at a whim. _She _told him that the instant _her_ _eyes_ met the shoes, it reminded _her_ of him.

Instantly, Toshiro knew this was a dream, just a replica of something he had just experienced 3 months ago. However, the feeling he was having now was exactly the same as 3 months ago, on that slightly snowy night. The feeling that something bad was going to happen, just the same as how he felt when his mother leave the house to buy a birthday cake for him on a stormy day, where Toshiro just refused to budge from his request of the cake. In the end, it had cost his mother's life in a car accident while she was crossing the road.

Despite the small voice in the back of his head telling him that he should just wake up now, his feet still strode forward, ignoring the voice. It was as if he was a puppet, not able to control his limbs, each step forward till he reached a bridge. Looking straight ahead, Toshiro saw a figure clad in a white dress walking towards him. Toshiro had a mixture of feelings going inside him. One, he was feeling elated, he knew this figure, someone so important, so precious to him. Second, he was feeling afraid, the feeling much stronger than the happiness, that he was going to lose this figure now.

As the figure closed in on him, he could make out the features of _her_. As usual, _she_ was wearing a bun up high, her bangs slightly covering _her forehead_. For what seemed like an eternity, both stared at each other, none of them tried to strike a conversation or even just a simple 'hello'.

"Let's break up." _She _spoke up, so sudden, that Toshiro just stared at _her_, dumbfounded.

And then, _she _just walked straight him, without even much of a glance back at Toshiro.

Standing there, Toshiro stared at the space that occupied _her_ just a few minutes ago. He felt something inside him beginning to consume him, something he does not want to know, but has to. The fear of losing _her_. Much to his surprise, his feet started moving by its own, maybe because of that fear, and Toshiro chased after the figure. Without any warning, Toshiro grabbed the figure and hugged _her_ from behind. Minutes passed, and Toshiro showed no sign of letting _her_ go. He knew that if he did that, _she _would be gone forever, entirely from his life. And he did not want that.

"Let go." _She_ spoke so calmly, as if _she_ had anticipated this would happen.

Refusing to budge, Toshiro continued to hug _her_.

"All these years, all these time of being together, you have not known me at all. So let me go…"

Without waiting for _her_ to continue, suddenly, Toshiro woke up.

* * *

_Ring…_

The sound of his small grey alarm clock placed on the bedside table rang the moment Toshiro woke up. Smiling at the coincidence, Toshiro sat up on his bed, turning off the noise his alarm clock made, before went back into thinking about his dream. It has been a month since he had dreamt about _her_, and the times he ever dreamt about _her _was during the one week after they broke up, as well as whenever he was feeling stress.

_No wonder._

Thinking back, he realized that one phone call he received just less than 24 hours ago that has already caused chaos in his life…

* * *

"_A cup of coffee." Toshiro stated to his secretary as he continued organizing the loads of files placed on the study table._

_The door clicked close when his secretary went out to make the requested drink and a buzz was heard from the pocket of his dark blue jeans._

"_Yes?" Picking up, Toshiro placed a yellow file to the right side of the table._

* * *

And that was when Toshiro regretted picking up that call. How he wish he did not answer that call. He was willing to even trade ten years off his life to go back in time just to stop himself from answering.

Sighing, Toshiro decided to put the complications of answering that phone call to the back of his mind, and stood up to dress for the day.

"So that's the agenda for this project." Ichigo announced before waving his hand off, an indication that the meeting has finished.

As groups of people start moving out of the meeting room, Ichigo found Toshiro still planted on his chair, in some sort of intense thinking session with himself. Tapping on Toshiro's shoulder, Ichigo waited to see if Toshiro would turn to him and starts hitting his hand back for tapping him. But Toshiro was still in his sort of trance. Feeling annoyed, Ichigo decided to hit Toshiro on the head with his fist. Hard. Hearing a yelp, Ichigo smirked as he found Toshiro glaring daggers at him. If looks could kill.

"What's your problem?" massaging on the injury Ichigo had just given him, Toshiro stood up, and Ichigo expected Toshiro would hit him back, or maybe kick him hard, seeing how he was prepared. But to Ichigo's surprise, Toshiro did the complete opposite. Toshiro just walked out of the meeting room, without even any surprise kick or punch along the way. Sensing a problem, Ichigo followed Toshiro back to his office room.

"What's wrong, Mr. CEO?" Closing the door, Ichigo asked as he went and sit on the hard black sofa placed across the study table of Toshiro's office room.

Staring at him, Toshiro was surprised that Ichigo knew that he was having a problem. Was he that obvious?

"Well, _she_ called." Toshiro started, before glancing at Ichigo's direction, to see if he knew how serious the complications of the call were.

Ichigo was silent, as if waiting for Toshiro to continue his story. Sighing, Toshiro continued and then waited for Ichigo for something. Or maybe better, a suggestion to his problem. Instead, he found laughing, coming from the said guy sitting on the black sofa. Toshiro resisted the urge to go towards the orange-haired guy to beat him into a pulp.

"That's th…the problem?" After all the laughing, Ichigo appeared breatheless.

Glaring at him, Toshiro tried to ignore Ichigo's existence as he took a purple file from the right side of his desk to begin reading it.

"This is easy. Why don't you just go get a girlfriend? With your status, well except your height, it will be easy to find one anyway."

And that was it. Toshiro threw the purple file at Ichigo, but Ichigo managed to dodge it, as if knowing that Toshiro would throw the file at him.

"Any more bright ideas?" Remembering that now was not the time to be angry at someone, solving the problem was at priority, Toshiro placed the 'killing Ichigo' thoughts at the back of his mind.

"Then, how about rent one?"

* * *

Well, that's the first chapter. Now I have so much feelings for this story again:) I decided to finish this story, so hopefully I have the determination to go through it.

And thank you to all the reviews you guys have given me, I appreciate them a lot. Please continue to review and support! :)

Lots of love,

ifellinlovewith6guys


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Ever.

As of 9/11/12, this story has been rewritten.

Toshiro had never once questioned about what went inside Ichigo's mind, not even during one dead winter night when Ichigo had dragged Toshiro out of their college hostel to go watch the sunrise near the west sea. Well, not till this moment.

"Well, I mean, _she_ might be back before you found one, so why not just rent? It is much faster than trying to find a girlfriend from scratch." Ichigo continued, seeing how Toshiro just sat there, staring at him, as if what he had just said was something alien.

Moments of silence before Ichigo found himself being hit on the head by a second flying file.

"I just need to release some anger. Before I explode." Toshiro grabbed the file back from Ichigo, who had picked it up after it had hit his head.

"You need some anger management classes." Rolling his eyes, Ichigo went back to sitting on the black sofa.

"And…how do I rent a girlfriend?"

It took all of Toshiro's self-control, as well as the complications of not being to meet _her_ agreement, to not walk out of this nightclub, which Ichigo had brought him here just half an hour ago, promising that the solution he had just proposed a few hours ago was here. But all Toshiro could see were seas of human, dancing, squeezing like sardines, with an orange-haired guy among them. The blasting music and noise was already giving Toshiro a headache, which adds to the countdown of Toshiro killing Ichigo for bringing him to a nightclub.

"What's with that killing face?" Appearing out of nowhere, Ichigo took a seat on the high stool beside Toshiro.

Resisting the urge to give Ichigo a hard punch on his face, Toshiro turned towards Ichigo, smiling.

"Relax, he's here." Giving a sigh of relief, Ichigo was glad that _he _chooses to come out this exact moment, where Toshiro was giving _that _look of going to kill him right now on the spot.

Turning away from Ichigo, Toshiro came to face with a red-haired guy having some weird forms of tattoos on his forehead, and instantly, Toshiro recognized the guy — Abarai Renji, one of his college best friends.

Abarai Renji was one of the weirdest guys Toshiro had ever met, well maybe apart from Ichigo, who seemed to have the ability to annoy Toshiro in every single possible way — from stationary to future dreams, well, if being the strongest person on Earth is considered as a future dream. Maybe it was the weirdness, or if Renji just enjoyed seeing how Toshiro became angry and flustered while annoying him every single time, they both managed to become good friends, along with Ichigo, who had picked up the skills of annoying Toshiro.

Raising his eyebrows, Toshiro could not see how the presence of his old college best friend could provide the promised solution.

Cutting straight to the chase, Renji smiled before beginning his preposition, the solution to Toshiro's problem.

Sitting on the wooden stool while sighing, she laid her head on the table, exhausted. Taking out her phone, she stared at it, wondering if anyone was going to call her. The feeling of desperation was catching up on her, seeing how the funds in her bank account are now down to a dangerous zone — the small apartment she rented, her phone bills, the government taxes etc. are all eating her funds away. She knew she had to get a job soon, but despite the numerous interviews she had gone, she was still unsuccessful in getting a job.

"You look troubled." A cheerful voice interrupted her concentration, and she glanced up, staring at her best friend — Matsumoto Rangiku. Rangiku had been her best friend since young, despite the fight they had when they first met at the orphanage.

Her first impression of Rangiku was that she was loud, maybe even annoying, the very reasons she gave Rangiku about why she started the fight. But truthfully, she was jealous of Rangiku, who was able to stay cheerful despite being thrown into an orphanage, and she wasn't able to do so. All she could do was appeared angry and annoyed to anyone who came close to her, which made everyone avoid her. All except her best friend.

"I need money. Desperately." Sighing, she went back to her original position, head on the wooden table.

"Well, I can help you."

Glancing at her watch, Rukia swear that if the guy were to walk in here now, she would hack him into pieces. She should not have agreed Rangiku, no matter how desperate she was, or how tempting this deal was. The guy was already late for half an hour, and if not for Rangiku working, currently wiping the wooden tables in this café, Rukia would have also hacked Rangiku for introducing her to this deal.

_Click._

The door to the café opened, and in walked a guy with snow, white hair, who looked as if he should be an old man, instead of a mid-twenties guy. The guy looked as if he was an actor from Hollywood, ok maybe that was too exaggerating, but he had some sort of charisma, which attracted all the ladies in the café to look at him.

_Is it him?_

Rukia's suspicion was confirmed by the actions of Rangiku, who was ushering the white-haired guy towards where she was sitting, somewhere near the back of the café, where there were lesser people, which made it easier for any discussions, well if Rukia assumed there was one.

"Sorry I'm late." The guy apologized before taking a seat across Rukia.

Sipping her cup of hot mocha, Rukia resisted the urge of hacking the guy for being late and gave her nicest smile, despite all the anger in her.

_He's a potential employer. Potential employer. Potential employer…_

"It's all right. So what's the job?" Rukia asked, smiling while putting the cup of hot mocha down. How she wished she could just down the hot contents down him.

"Be my girlfriend."

My second chapter done~ Please rate and review! It will be much appreciated!

Lots of love,

Ifellinlovewith6guys


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

As of 9/11/12, this story has been rewritten.

* * *

Toshiro sighed as he stepped out of his car. The meeting had dragged on longer than expected, which was due to his orange-haired best friend changing topics every few minutes rather than focus on the agenda of the meeting, and he was running late. Walking towards the said café Renji had told him yesterday, he wondered how the lady will look like.

Opening the door of the café, Toshiro walked through it and glanced around for the potential girlfriend-to-be.

_First of all, she should be alone…_

Spotting a lady suited in an orange dress near the left side of the café, Toshiro wondered if that was the potential girlfriend-to-be. Taking a step forward to her direction, he could not help but smirk and was grateful to Renji. The lady was considered pretty, well maybe not as pretty as _her_, but she was acceptable in his 'potential girlfriend-to-be looks' zone.

"Excuse me, are you Toshiro Hitsugaya?" a lady asked. The lady was dressed in an apron, which was not able to conceal her…figure, suggesting that she was an employee of this café. Nodding slightly, Toshiro wondered how she knew her name.

"Well, there she is. Right at the end there." Looking at the direction where the lady had pointed, a lady dressed in a simple white blouse and blue jeans came into Toshiro's view. Well, a girl to be exact. The lady looked far too young, as if she was still studying in high school. Mentally cursing at Renji, as well as himself for putting too much faith in Renji's choice, Toshiro walked towards the far end of the café, where the lady, or girl, was looking impatiently at her watch.

"Sorry I'm late." Apologizing, Toshiro took a seat across this lady. Upon closer look, this raven-haired lady was good-looking, but not well enough to be in Toshiro's 'potential girlfriend-to-be looks' zone. However that unique shade of violet eye color, which seemed to captivate Toshiro, was able to make up for her girlish looks, earning her a chance in the 'potential girlfriend-to-be' zone.

"So what's the job?" the lady asked, smiling so forcefully that Toshiro had to suppress himself from laughing out loud in the spot.

"Are you sure you are of legal age?" Toshiro asked, waving his hand up to order a cup of coffee.

"Of course! Don't be taken aback by my young looks, but I am officially 24." The lady replied enthusiastically, her forced smile still in place, trying her best to sell her good points to Toshiro.

Toshiro quickly suppressed another laugh as the same lady who ushered him here came to take his order of coffee. After ordering his coffee, Toshiro turned back to look at the lady, who was still smiling at him, appearing as if she was waiting patiently for his answer, but he could see the anxiety in her.

"Be my girlfriend."

* * *

Rukia felt as if she was just hit on the head by someone. Ok, maybe she was a bit exaggerating, but how can a 'girlfriend' be a job?!

_This world is just too much, even being a 'girlfriend' is considered a job._

"And by the way, that smile is just too forceful."

That was it. Rukia now officially hate this guy. Even if he looked like a Hollywood actor, even if he was a potential employer, Rukia just wanted to hack the white-haired guy sitting in front of her into pieces. Taking her smile back, Rukia stared back at the 'officially on her hating list' guy. The white-haired guy was handsome, no matter how much Rukia tried to deny.

_Definitely someone rich…_

The expensive brown leather shoes, as well as the Rolex watch confirmed Rukia's assumption.

_Maybe taking on this job is okay, seeing how rich he is…_

"Here's the contract, if you think I'm a suspicious person, or maybe just someone having mental issues." Passing a white file to Rukia, the guy smiled as he took a sip of his coffee, which was just served by Rangiku a few minutes ago while Rukia was engaged in all that thinking.

Taking the file, Rukia flipped open and began reading thoroughly through the contract…

* * *

This contract entitles Kuchiki Rukia to an hour 150 dollars for being Toshiro Hitsugaya's 'girlfriend'. The contract will last for about 3 months. If Kuchiki Rukia or Toshiro Hitsugaya is found to violate any of these regulations stated below, she/he will be required to pay 200 dollars each time. If Kuchiki Rukia or Toshiro Hitsugaya wishes to terminate this contract before the stated 3 months, she/he will have to pay the full amount of the pay for 3 months.

Regulations:

1) Do not be involved in each other's private lives.

2) Be expected to come and go at any time.

_3) Do not fall in love._

* * *

"You serious? Excuse me sir, you think too highly of yourself." Slamming the file on the wooden table, Rukia resisted the urge to kill this Toshiro Hitsugaya. The 150 dollars per hour was just too tempting.

"Well, suit yourself. So, are you going to accept it?" Toshiro smirked before downing the rest of the coffee down his mouth.

"Sure!" Rukia gestured a pen from Toshiro, and signed the contract.

_As if I have anything to lose._

* * *

"Well, it's nice meeting you." Extending his hand for a shake, Toshiro smiled at Rukia. They had gone shopping after their signing of contract, simply because Toshiro believed that Rukia had a bad fashion taste. Look at her current outfit, the white blouse making her look too young for her age and the worn-out jeans. She needs to look presentable in front of _her_, to convince that he was living well enough while _she_ was overseas.

"Can I keep the receipts?" Shaking his hand slightly, Rukia glanced to the back of the car. Sitting there were bags of branded shirts, dresses, shorts, accessories etc. Turning back to look at Toshiro, she found him raising one of his eyebrows in confusion to her request.

"Well, I can return the clothes back to the shop before the seven day period. They are worth a lot." Rolling her eyes as if Toshiro was dumb for looking confused, Rukia took the bags as she stepped out of the car.

"I am against embezzlement." Toshiro smirked as he drove off, leaving an angry Rukia at the front of her small apartment.

* * *

"I'm back!" Rukia shouted as she opened the door loudly, venting her anger on the poor door.

"What happened? Why are you so mad?" Rangiku walked out of her room in confusion, before taking the whole view of the pile of bags lying around at the front door. Rangiku had lived with her since they both turned 18, being forced to leave the orphanage since they are officially considered as adults, viewed as able to take care and feed themselves alive. They rented this small apartment together, which was just nice on the rent as they both shared it. Until Rangiku got married 2 years ago and moved out of the apartment. Even though Rukia told Rangiku that she was able to cope with the sudden increase in rent, occasionally, which was when the couple was having a fight, Rangiku still came back to live a few days with Rukia. Ignoring Rangiku, Rukia gathered all the bags pooling around her feet and stormed back into her room.

Throwing the bags on the bed, Rukia turned around to face Rangiku.

"What? Fought with Renji?" Scowling at Rangiku, Rukia moved the bags to the side of her bed before taking a seat.

"You look horrible! Nah, I came here to ask you about Toshiro Hitsugaya!" Draggin a nearby stool, Rangiku planted herself right in front of Rukia, the anticipating gleam in her eyes indicating that she was ready for a gossip.

"Annoying rich guy."

"That's all you have for me? To think I introduced to you such a handsome guy!" Sensing the menacing atmosphere, Rangiku quickly excluded herself, leaving a scowling Rukia.

* * *

"So how's the girl?" Ichigo asked while passing a beer to Toshiro.

"Amusing, but definitely not my type." Exchanging a word of thanks, Toshiro took the beer from Ichigo before taking a gulp.

"Well, isn't _she_ coming back in like 2 days? There is no time in being picky. Besides, you have to give face to Renji."

Smiling, Toshiro recalled how their shopping went…

"_So when does the job starts?" Passing back the contract to Toshiro, Rukia asked._

"_Now. We are going shopping. There's someone I need you to meet 2 days from now." Taking back the contract, Toshiro stood up and walked to the front bar to settle the bill, leaving a dumbfounded Rukia._

_Walking to the front door, Toshiro turned around to see Rukia still in her seat, the shock of his statement visible in her face. Smirking, he waved his hand, gesturing Rukia to follow him. She rose up of her seat, annoyed as she strode out of the café with him. Toshiro continued to his car, and without any argument, Rukia followed him._

_After 15 minutes of driving, they arrived at a posh shop, and by the looks of it, they are going to do some very expensive shopping. Walking straight into the shop, Toshiro immediately went to choose Rukia's clothes, leaving Rukia gaping at the interior of the shop._

"_Here, try this on." Interrupting Rukia's little adventure in the shop, Toshiro pointed to a black dress that was held by one of the employee of the shop, who looked a little jealous at how someone as plain as Rukia was able to even stepped into this shop. Smirking, Rukia took the dress from the woman and head off to the dressing room, which was already explored during her 'adventure'._

_While Rukia tried on the black dress, Toshiro continued choosing several outfits for her. His girlfriend should not just have only one set of fashionable clothes, right? Hearing the door of the dressing room opened, Toshiro turned to face a beautiful lady. The black dress had enhanced the curves of Rukia's body, as well as brought out the shade of violet on her eyes. And for the first time, Toshiro Hitsugaya was captivated by Kuchiki Rukia._

_Walking towards a stoning Toshiro, Rukia smirked as she delivered a hard blow on his head._

"_What the…" Messaging his head, Toshiro glared at Rukia, who was laughing so loud, an action unsuitable for someone wearing this expensive dress._

"_Are you so captivated by my beauty? Don't forget the last rule!" Flaunting, Rukia walked back into the dressing room to change._

_Annoyed, Toshiro ignored her comment and went to foot the bill for the clothes…_

* * *

Waking up to the smell of burnt toast, Rukia gave a loud yawn as she looked around at her surroundings. The bags of clothes were lying everywhere on the floor, a result of her anger. Sighing, she stood up to tidy the mess before heading out to clear whatever mess Rangiku had created. Rangiku was a mess in cooking, which Rukia was glad for the presence of Renji or Rangiku would have starved to death had she married someone equally as bad as her in cooking.

Minutes passed as she cleared the last of the clothes, placing them nicely in the dark brown cupboard, which was situated at the left side of the room. Tying up her hair in a small ponytail, Rukia head out of her room to meet the inevitable disaster.

"Here, breakfast." Placing the plate of scrambled eggs and toast on the table, Rukia went back to washing the dishes.

"Thank you, Rukia-chan!" Rangiku smiled as she dived into her breakfast. It was already 11.30, way past breakfast time and she was starving. It had taken Rukia around 2 hours to clear whatever mess she had created.

"Please go home." Rukia sighed as she placed her breakfast on the table across Rangiku. She wondered how she ever survived when Rangiku was living with her before marrying Renji. The horrors of washing the many plates piled around the basin, and once, Rangiku nearly burnt down the whole kitchen. Ignoring Rukia's comment, Rangiku continued finishing her breakfast.

_Ring…_

Putting down her fork, Rukia dashed back to her room to pick up her phone. Maybe she had passed the interview? Despite having found a job, Rukia will not let go of any opportunities of earning extra money. The more the better, as they say.

"Toshiro Hitsugaya here. Meet at the front of your house in 15 minutes." The phone hung up before Rukia could even utter a 'hi'.

_Who the hell does he think I am? His personal maid?_

The ringtone of her phone sounded again, disrupting Rukia's mentally killing image of Toshiro.

"If you are late, it's 200 bucks." The phone hung up once again.

_Great, now I am really his personal maid._

Opening up the cupboard, Rukia picked a violet blouse and white skirt from the pile of new clothes. Turning to face Rangiku, who was at the front door, Rukia groaned inwardly at Rangiku's smile.

_Rangiku must have heard all of that._

* * *

Thanks to all those who reviewed! Please continue to do so!

Chapter 3 is done! Now I have a feeling that Toshiro feels so OOC…

Please rate and review! They are much appreciated!

Lots of love,

ifellinlovewith6guys


End file.
